In several forms of needlework, the person has a pattern, or graph, that provides the necessary instructions to sew a desired design. These patterns are frequently printed in the form of a graph having around 10 or more squares to the inch. Also, the various squares of the graph are provided with symbols to indicate the particular color, stitch or the like so that it is rather easy to become confused and make an error in the needlework.
The usual apparatus to allow a person to keep up with his place on a graph is simply a straightedge that can be laid along the line being worked on. It is also common to use a straightedge in the form of a magnet, the graph being placed on a ferromagnetic board so the straightedge will remain in place.
While the prior art system functions reasonably well, it will be recognized that a person can see only the line above the straightedge, so there is never the continuity desired in planning the work. Also, since the squares in the graph may tend to be quite small, it is frequently desirable to have the squares somewhat enlarged, or magnified, to make them easier to see. This is especially important when it is remembered that each square contains a symbol to indicate the type of stitch and/or the color of yarn to be used. Magnifying glasses of numerous sorts might be utilized to magnify the graph enough to read, but such a magnifier tends to be relatively unhandy to use, and is not well adapted to be used on a graph when a person must use both hands on the needlework.